helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Maopyon/Testing grounds?
This blog post has been edited plenty of times already. xD This edit will be a bit more understandable. So... The point of this blog post was for a fix to the really outdated and broken Template:Infobox East Asian name. The original intent for that was to add a section for the different ways one's name can be written in the various asian language. Now, I will show examples of some of the ways some wikipedia articles might have it. Exhibit A - Jackie Chan As you see below, Jackie Chan has all his information about his name on top. It looks somewhat messy. Minus the show/hide section, about half of the text below his image have to do with his name. I would rather have really quick general information in that section so that someone who has no time to read the article to see about the member. Exhibit B - Girls' Generation Below, you will see multiple different separate boxes for 4 different boxes for these girls who are in the same girl group. One ting I didn't like about this is that there is pattern. In this, I would ask "what should go first?". Testing Phase (I didn't save this part of the section. D':) As you guys know, the previous template looked along the lines of this. I purposely highlighted the text because there seemed to be a problem with the color option. The part of the table is literally on every part of the table. My guess that the coding was okay with the old wiki style. Now that there were newer wiki updates, the coding was broken. I tried to go back to see if there was a way to removing it, but it seemed okay to me. So... Here I am testing out the templates. My ideas are: 1) Updated, show/hide, w/ signature section In here, I purposely removed the kanji below "Sayashi Riho" because it is featured in the "Name Spelling" section. Now lets show that separate section. The progress I went here was adding the Japanese name 1 section with links that take you to wikipedia and a brand new option where you can add a member's signature. 2) make it part of the regular infobox. This section is currently only activated if one uses "katakana1". I do plan to make it so that it becomes available for other options as well. My opinion is that I kinda don't like the signature being in the name spelling section. I kinda want to remove the website section under some of the member's profile (because it's really not their website. It's the H!P website). In the example below, I did kept the website link. I have a favor to ask everyone: what is a better option than "name spelling". Right now it seems kinda generic. also, I currently plan to have it in this order: #Birth name #Stage name #Legal name #japanese name (if they are not born in Japan) #Chinese name (if they are not born in china) #korean name (if they are not born in Korea) That means that most of the current sections should be changed. Another plan I do want to make is make a "more info" section that is collapsable. So when you use certain things, the "more info" will be showed and the following info will be added. So far, I am having issues on how to add it. here is an example. Currently, everything is in beta. So I will ask everyone to please do not add the EAN2 template to every page. It is still in works. I will probably just move "kanji1", "katakana1", "hiragana1" and "romaji1" to Birth Name instead. It just seems weird that we have a Japanese section for the native Japanese. xD Like, I do plan to use the Chinese Name section for Sayumi, because in China, her name is spelt 道重沙由美. For those who are adding signatures, I will give a friendly reminder that dark color background is a no-no. Someone with low brightness can't read it. lol. Use black ink on bright and/or clear background image. This will really help a bunch. Also remember that a good quality photo is a scanned photo. Even a picture of a signature will make a white background appear darker than what it should. Akariautograph.png|Example of bad signature. Black in on black colors. Okaichisatoautograph.jpg|Example of a photograph of a signature. Maihaautograph3434.png|Example of a scanned picture of a signature. Ikutasig.jpg|Example of a manufactured signature. Work in progress It's just a template I am working on. Just ignore it. |Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Ube, Yamaguchi, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = J-Pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Year active |Row 6 info = 2003-present |Row 7 title = Label |Row 7 info = Zetima |Row 8 title = Associated acts |Row 8 info = Morning Musume, Morning Musume Otome Gumi, Zoku v-u-den, Ecomoni, H.P. All Stars, MobekisuJ, Hello Pro Sentai Pink Rangers |image2 = Michishigesig.jpg |imagewidth2= 150 |Caption2 = Michishige's Autograph |kanji1 = 道重 さゆみ |hiragana1 = みちしげ さゆみ |katakana1 = ミチシゲ サユミ |romaji1 = Michishige Sayumi |}} Category:Blog posts